The Interview
by Azriel- The Black Lightning
Summary: What if the Interview had been taken a bit more seriously? Bad summary. NaZa. M to be safe.
1. Gray

Hey Readers! This story is about, what if when Fairy Tail was interviewed in chapter 104 "BEST FRIEND", they took it a bit more serious, and the Weekly Sorcerer sent someone a bit more professional. Secrets will be revealed, and things shall change.

**3**

**2**

**1**

**LET'S GO!**

**(FAIRY TAIL- DAY BEFORE INTERVIEWS)**

It was a normal day at the Fairy Tail guild, which of course meant that it was crazy to any other guild standards, when Makarov walked in holding a piece of paper.

"OK, listen up!" The small master yelled to get their attention, "As you know, tomorrow the 'Weekly Sorcerer' will be coming here for an interview, this paper is an enchanted contract that you must sign to be interviewed, it basically says that they will ask you some questions, and you can not lie, the magic will make sure of that, if you don't mind being interviewed, come up here and sign it, I can not promise that you that you will be interviewed, but please dress nicely just in case you are."

As soon as he was done the guild broke out into gossip, some were talking about going for it, others were saying no way.

"How about it Natsu, are you going to sign it?" Lucy asked while thinking about it herself.

"Sure, it's not like I have anything to hide." He said confidently, while on the inside he was nervous.

"Well I guess I will too." Gray said.

"I will as well." Erza said.

"It would be unmanly not to." Elfman said.

After talking about it for a while they got up and went to sign the contract.

"I'm going on home, I've got to find something to where for tomorrow." Natsu said after signing the contract.

After Natsu left everyone else started to beg off as well.

**( NATSU AND HAPPY'S HOUSE )**

"Tou-san, what's the matter?" Happy asked Natsu, as Natsu was just sitting on his bed, staring off into space.

"I guess that I'm just nervous about the interview tomorrow, I mean, I have kept quite a few secrets from everyone, what if they hate me once they find out, what if _she _hates me for keeping it a secret?" Natsu worried, putting his face into his hands.

"Don't worry Tou-san, even if they do find out they wouldn't hate you, so just relax and get some sleep." Happy said to Natsu, calming him down.

After calming down Natsu decided that Happy was right and lied down to get some sleep.

**( ERZA'S HOUSE )**

Erza, like Natsu, was staring blankly into space while sitting on the edge of her bed.

'I wonder if it was such a good idea to sign up for the interview, I mean, sure Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Lucy already know about the whole Tower of Heaven thing, but what if it ruins Fairy Tails reputation for them to have a former slave as a member, oh well, it's to late to turn back now.' Erza thought before finally laying down to catch some sleep.

**( THE NEXT DAY- FAIRY TAIL)**

It was a few minutes before the interview starts and everyone was sitting in the main guild hall. Everyone was wearing their nicest cloths, including Natsu who had on a dark blue half robe, with gray shoulders, and gray slacks. Erza was surprisingly out of her armor, and wearing the same dress that she had on at the Akane resort.

Soon enough the guild doors opened, and in stepped a nondescript looking man holding a pen and a clip board with paper on it. (A/N To lazy to make up a journalist, imagine him looking as you wish)

He walks up to Makarov and they start to talk in hushed tones. Eventually they turned to the guild and started to speak.

"Everyone, this is Joshua Harkins, he will be interviewing five people, one a day, please give him your respect." The diminutive guild master said.

"As Dreyar-san said, I will be interviewing five of you, the interviewees have already been decided, they are Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Kana Alberona, Mirajane Strauss, and Erza Scarlet, that will also be the order in which you will be interviewed." Mr. Harkins explained.

"I guess I'm first, do you want to start now or later?" The ice mage asked.

"Now would be good." The journalist replied.

(A/N This part will be wrote like an actual interview)

Joshua Harkins- First of all, let me tell you it is a privilege to be able to come here and interview you Fullbuster-san.

Gray Fullbuster- Well, first off, just call me Gray, I've never been much for formalities.

J- OK, now to the questions, we'll begin with how long you've been a part of Fairy Tail.

G- I've been with the guild for around six years now.

J- Wow, what caused you to join so young?

G- That's a bit of a story, when I was nine I was orphaned by a demon named Deliora, and taken in by an ice mage named Ur, who had another student named Lyon, then two years later I heard about the demon being sighted at a near by village and foolishly went to challenge it. I was no match, and it was about to kill me when Ur and Lyon showed up. She used the only spell she knew that could stop it, _Iced shell_ which turns the user's body into ice to trap the target forever in unmeltable ice. I later came to Fairy Tail looking for a way to free her. There wasn't one unfortunately.

J- oh wow, I'm sorry for bringing that up, do you know that spell?

G- _Iced Shell_? Yeah, and don't worry about it. It happened years ago and I got over it.

J- OK, next question, what is the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to you during a fight?

G- That would have been during the fight against Phantom Lord, I froze my enemy, and accidentally grabbed her breast.

J- Yeah, I would say that's pretty embarrassing. I've heard that you constantly fight with your guild mate Natsu Dragneel, why is that?

G- Natsu and I are like brothers, we fight, argue, and insult each other, but when push comes to shove, there's no one else that I would want backing me up.

J- alright now about your love life.

G- Not much to say about it. I'm currently single, and no one has caught my eye just yet.

J- Aww man, how about past crushes?

G- I used to have a crush on Kana, but she's like a sister to me now.

J- OK, I've got enough from you, tomorrow I will be interviewing Dragneel-san.

**( END )**

OK, if anyone seems ooc, just remember that they HAD to tell the truth.

**BYE!**


	2. Note

Hey guys, I'm sorry about this not being an update, but things have been ruff around here. My Uncle, who I am very close to, went to the doctor for a check up and found out that if he hadn't come in then he would have died. So he was put in the hospital for a while, and just recently got out. When all the drama was over with I went to write Natsu's interview, only to forget what his secret was! So please, if you have any ideas please tell them to me to get my inspiration back to normal.

**BYE!**


	3. Note2

Hello everyone! Sorry for being gone so long, but my computer broke and I just got it fixed. I can now start on my stories again, but there's a catch. I will be putting a poll up to determine what story will be my main focus so please vote. It will be up untill Dec. 15.

THANK YOU! BYE!

P.S. I turned 18 Monday. BOO-YAH!


	4. FF note 2

Hey guys! The poll results are as below:

1. Jinchuriki May Cry (Rewrite) 28*

2. The Hollow Shinigami (Rewrite) 22*

3. A Single change 12*

4. New Naruto/ True Regeneration (Rewrite) 9*

5. The Interview 3

6. Keyblade Academy (Kingdom Hearts)(New Story) 1

7. A Reason To Live (Naruto/Bleach)(New Story) 1*

The marked ones I am unlikely to continue for some time, and yes I realise that Jinchuriki May Cry is among those. This poll was really just to get a feel for what my readers want. I have final right now but will start writing again when they're done.

BYE!


End file.
